I Believe
by PanDarling
Summary: "Je ne crois pas à tout ce qui est fantastique et merveilleux, c'est puéril et idiot de se bercer d'illusion". Wendy n'aurais jamais renié ses principes, si elle n'avais pas été emmené sur Neverland, l'ile défiant toute logique. Remettra-t-elle en cause ses croyances pour sauver ce monde d'une mort certaine? Et si ce garçon habillé de feuillage, la convaincrait?


Je rentrais fatiguée de ma séance de natation. J'avais des courbatures mais le sourire : c'était de la fatigue saine pour moi. Depuis que mes examens s'étaient terminés, je m'efforçais de ne pas avoir une minute à moi afin d'éviter de penser à mes résultats qui tomberaient dans quelques jours et éviter de me faire des scénarios inutiles. Si j'avais de bonnes notes, je serais probablement admise à Cambridge et pourrais étudier la littérature classique comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Je croisai ma mère dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le diner.  
« Bien nagé Wendy chérie ? »  
Wendy, oui, c'est mon prénom le style que personne n'a et que tout le monde trouve tellement « original » mais pour moi c'est juste le démonstratif que mes parents veulent faire de moi quelqu'un d'unique, moi qui aime tellement me fondre dans la masse. Je hochai la tête et montai dans ma chambre. Cette maison, qui était dans ma famille depuis le début du XXe siècle avait littéralement survécu à tout que ce soit de toutes les émeutes possibles et imaginables ou les bombardements allemand ayant détruit une partie de Londres pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. L'après midi touche à sa fin. Le soir tombai. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et me bougea plus jusqu'au diner.

La soirée se passa comme toutes les autres ; nous discutions ma mère, mon père et moi, de tout et de rien, ressassions les mêmes anecdotes, échangions sur les activités de la journée de demain… Mon père alla directement dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement tandis que ma mère s'installa sur le canapé, son MacBookAir sur les genoux. Quand à moi, je montais les escaliers en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je filai dans ma salle de bain accomplir mon rituel du soir. Le devoir accompli je revins dans ma chambre quand des bruits étranges me firent ralentir. J'entrouvris la porte menant à ma chambre et fut cloué de stupeur.  
Un jeune garçon s'escrimait avec mon rouleau de scotch à réparer quelque chose.  
Je mis quelques secondes avant qu'il se rende compte de ma présence et s'éleva dans les airs. J'étouffai un cri. Je devais avoir perdu la tête !  
« Mais qui est tu ?  
C'était la seule question que mon cerveau qui tournicotait littéralement avait réussi à formuler. Je jetai un cou d'œil à ma baie vitrée. Ouverte. C'est de là qu'il est venu. Puis je tournai la tête vers sa personne pour le détailler. A vrai dire, il avait l'air assez jeune. Habillé de feuillage, il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux respirant la malice. Son corps en revanche était assez imposant, mais il ne semblait pas être très jeune. 15 ans tout au plus.  
-C'est toi qui dors ici ?  
-Euh…Oui c'est moi mais pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre avec ce rouleau de scotch en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi ?  
-Mon ombre s'est détachée.  
_Pardon ?_  
-T-Ton ombre ?  
-Oui et je crois qu'il faudrait la recoudre. Peux-tu le faire pour moi ?  
La recoudre. De mieux de mieux.  
-Euh…Attend moi cinq minutes et ne bouge pas d'accord ?  
Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre. Que m'arrivai-t-il ? J'allais aider un parfait inconnu à recoudre son ombre ?! Et cet inconnu venait de nulle part me le demander à moi… Chassant cette pensée, je me concentrai sur le fait de retrouver la boite à couture sans me faire pincer par ma mère qui ne manquera pas de me poser une avalanche de questions pour savoir pourquoi je la voulais tout de suite. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas changé de place depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. J'attrapais du fil noir une aiguille et fonçai dans ma chambre. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé de ma chambre, trop occupé à observer les photos de moi et mes amies Kate, Dave et Shay. Des que j'arrivai, il sourit et s'assit sur mon lit me présentant son pied où une chose mouvante, ressemblant à un voile noir, se balançait. Je m'accroupis à ses pieds, mis 5 bonnes minutes à enfiler le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille et commençait. Il ne broncha pas étant donné que la plante de ses pieds était dure comme de la corne. Dès que, la langue entre les dents, je finis le dernier point de couture, il se releva inspectant le travail. Je me relevai et il exécuta un pas puis deux. Satisfait il fit un sourire que je qualifierai d'arrogant.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui est tu ?  
Il ne se retourna pas trop occupé à s'examiner dans le miroir et à rajuster ses cheveux.  
-Et toi comment t'appelle tu ?  
Il me posa cette question avec désinvolture.  
-Wendy, et toi maintenant ?  
Il pivota brusquement la tête, une expression de profonde stupeur rongeant chacun de ses traits.  
-C…C'est toi ?  
Le ton qu'il avait employé, s'était fait hésitant. C'est comme si, par magie, il était devenu vulnérable.  
-Qui moi ? Je suis Wendy et toi tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !  
Il m'approcha et inspecta mes traits. L'espoir dansait dans ses yeux noisette. Après, il me questionna durement.  
-Tu n'es pas elle, pourtant je suis sur que c'est toi ! Qui est tu ?  
-Wendy, dis-je avec lassitude. Son attitude commençait à m'agacer.  
-Wendy comment ?  
La question fut bizarre. Il ne me demandait pas mes autres prénoms, si ?  
-Wendy Camille Cindy Smith.  
Une vague d'incompréhension sembla le submerger. Il recula tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et commença à courir vers le balcon.  
-Attend ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »  
Il e se retourna pas, sauta sur la rambarde, et par une formidable impulsion s'envola dans les airs.  
Je restai bouche bée, le regardant s'éloigner au loin, la tête bourdonnante de questions.

Je redescendis encore choquée. Malgré la fatigue, je n'étais pas disposée à dormir de sitôt. J'avais entre autre ma petite idée sur ce qui s'était passé.  
Je vins m'allonger sur le canapé près de ma mère.  
« Pas encore endormie trésor ?  
Je lui fis signe que non et lui demandai sans préambule  
-Dis maman, pourquoi toi et papa, vous m'avez donné ce prénom Wendy ?  
Ma mère leva les yeux, interrogatrice.  
-Pourquoi cette question ma chérie ?  
-Pas grand monde à ce prénom. Vous avez du le voir quelqu'un le porter avant moi non ?  
Elle s'étira et me dit en souriant  
-C'est vrai Wendy, ce prénom c'est ton arrière grand-mère qui l'avais.  
-Mon arrière grand-mère ?, demandai-je intriguée à mon tour  
-Oui la mère de grand-mère Jane. Elle a habitée cette maison quand elle était beaucoup plus jeune.  
-Oh je vois…  
Non en réalité je ne voyais rien du tout le mystère restait encore entier à mes yeux. Ma mère dut le remarquer car elle me dit :  
-Si tu veux voir à quoi elle ressemblait c'est au sous sol que tu trouveras un carton avec deux ou trois photos d'elle. Tu risque d'être très surprise. »  
Et sans en dire davantage replongea dans son rapport. Ni une, ni deux je descendis au sous sol, et recherchai des yeux, le précieux carton. Dès que je le trouvai, je l'ouvris. A première vue, il n'y avait que des photos de moi petite, de mes parents le jour de leur mariage ou plus jeunes mais en progressant, les photos devenaient de moins en moins nettes. Jusqu'à cette photo. Je l'attrapai machinalement avant de la regarder. Sur cette photo, en sépia, une jeune femme posait et entre elle et moi, il y avait une ressemblance frappante. Je retournai la photo et y lu ces quelques mots

_Wendy Moira Angela Darling (1936)_


End file.
